


60 Seconds

by sweetvoid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoid/pseuds/sweetvoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I love you. I love you too. Have you ever used these words so much they begin to lose their meaning?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	60 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sad Kurotsuki! Please forgive me for I have sinned.

_I love you. I love you too. Have you ever used these words so much they begin to lose their meaning?_

That’s what Kuroo had asked Tsukishima approximately 5 minutes ago, before everything changed. Before Tsukishima could feel himself losing everything he had ever cared about, watching it disappear before his eyes.

Tsukishima had asked him why; why was he doing this?

_It’s the way things go sometimes._

Tsukishima can feel every part of his body going numb. Why is this happening? 

_I still love you. I’m just not in love with you anymore._

Tsukishima didn’t know the meaning of pain until he heard those words cross Kuroo’s lips.

_I’ll give you 60 seconds, and then I have to go._

Tsukishima can’t look at him.

60 seconds until the past 4 years mean nothing.

59 seconds until he won’t ever be held by Kuroo again.

58 seconds until he’ll never come home to Kuroo’s attempt at baking strawberry shortcake again.

57 seconds until he would never hold Kuroo’s hand again.

56 seconds until they would never have another movie night.

55 seconds until they would never go stargazing again.

54 seconds until Kuroo would never bring home a dinosaur themed gift for him again.

53 seconds until they would never stay up late talking about the future, _their future_ , again.

52 seconds until they would never play volleyball together again.

51 seconds until they would never kiss under the mistletoe again.

50 seconds until Kuroo would never surprise him at work with lunch again.

49 seconds until Kuroo would never cheer him up when he had a bad day again.

48 seconds until Kuroo would never stroke his hair while he falls asleep again.

47 seconds until he would never come home to Kuroo’s smiling face again.

46 seconds until they would never spend their weekends curled up on the couch together again.

45 seconds until they would never play video games together again.

44 seconds until they would never go grocery shopping together again.

43 seconds until they would never celebrate an anniversary again.

42 seconds until all the challenges they’ve faced together amount to nothing.

41 seconds until they would never go on vacation together again. 

40 seconds until he would never feel Kuroo’s warmth around him again.

39 seconds until they would never make dinner together again.

38 seconds until they would never sleep in the same bed again.

37 seconds until Kuroo would never massage his shoulders in the shower again.

36 seconds until they would never exchange holiday presents again.

35 seconds until he couldn’t call Kuroo his anymore.

34 seconds until he wouldn’t pick up sweets for Kuroo on the way home anymore.

33 seconds until he wouldn’t see the spark of passion in Kuroo’s eyes again.

32 seconds until he couldn’t make stupid playlists for Kuroo anymore.

31 seconds until he wouldn’t go home to their apartment anymore.

30 seconds until he wouldn’t wake up to Kuroo cooking him breakfast anymore.

29 seconds until they wouldn’t laugh together again.

28 seconds until they would never buy birthday presents for each other again.

27 seconds until Kuroo would never show him another silly cat video.

26 seconds until they would never go out to eat at their favorite restaurant again.

25 seconds until they would never make love again.

24 seconds until he would never hear Kuroo say “I love you” again.

23 seconds until they would never play another dumb horror game together.

22 seconds until they would never make out in the back of the movie theater again.

21 seconds until he wouldn’t fall asleep on Kuroo’s lap again.

20 seconds until Kuroo wouldn’t tell him stupid jokes anymore.

19 seconds until Kuroo wouldn’t call him beautiful anymore.

18 seconds until Kuroo wouldn’t remove his glasses for him when he fell asleep reading anymore.

17 seconds until he couldn’t write sappy love notes to Kuroo anymore.

16 seconds until he wouldn’t see Kuroo’s smile again.

15 seconds until they wouldn’t have “I love you more” contests anymore.

14 seconds until there won’t be good night and good morning kisses anymore.

13 seconds until he can’t tell Kuroo about his day anymore.

12 seconds until they wouldn’t have water fights while cleaning the dishes again.

11 seconds until Kuroo won’t make happiness radiate from every inch of his body anymore.

10 seconds until he loses his best friend.

9 seconds until he would be all alone.

8 seconds until he wouldn’t be a part of Kuroo’s life.

7 seconds until they would pretend they didn’t know each other if they ever passed each other on the street.

6 seconds until their fairytale becomes a nightmare.

5 seconds until his whole world shatters.

4 seconds until he swears he’ll never fall in love again.

3 seconds until Kuroo becomes a stranger.

2 seconds until Kuroo is gone forever.

1 second until…Tsukishima feels Kuroo’s lips on his, can taste the salt from both of their tears mingling on his lips. Kuroo is crying too. He doesn’t want this moment to ever end. He wants to stay like this, with Kuroo, forever. Kuroo pulls away from the kiss slowly. Tsukishima can’t bear to open his eyes. When he finally does, Kuroo is nowhere in sight. 

_0 seconds until all that’s left is memories._

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing sad kurotsuki and i dont know w h y ?!?! i just want them to be happy but they're so _good_ as a tragic pairing???


End file.
